Remember When
by AJgrl101
Summary: Dom/Letty. A collection of Letty's memories written in Letty's POV to Dom.
1. Introduction

**This is the introduction and it's written in 3rd person. The rest of the story, up until the end probably, will be in Letty's POV as if she's talking to Dom. This introduction is kind of short, but the memory chapters will be longer. Also, if anyone has any ideas for a memory for Letty leave your idea in a review or PM me. I'll definitely use some of your ideas. :)**_  
_

_It feels like home._

Those words were still true, Letty just didn't know why. It had been two months since they arrived back in LA and immediately the stories she couldn't remember were being told. They all started with "Remember when," and her answer was always the same. _No, I don't remember._

But they told them anyway, waiting for those words to finally come out of her mouth. _I remember._

But in all of those two months she never had the chance to say it. Her mind kept betraying her and wouldn't give her the answers she needed. And today was no exception.

It was half past midnight and she still hadn't made a move to get up from her spot at the kitchen table.

A pile of photographs was strewn across the kitchen table. She'd been staring at them for hours, waiting for something to click. She even had her criminal record, as well as Dom's, sitting amongst the pile. She read both of them over and over, learning about all of the trouble they had been in together. But despite how many times she read the files or how long she stared at the photos, nothing ever came.

Sighing in defeat, she shoved the files away from her. The folders colliding with some of the photos and sending them floating to the floor.

A pair of hands settled on her shoulders and she leaned back until her back hit the chair, chewing on her thumbnail.

Dom leaned his head down, his lips at her ear. "Stop stressing about it, baby."

She scoffed, quickly standing from the chair and turning to face him. "Stop stressing? Dom, it's been two fucking months and I _still _don't remember a damn thing!" She didn't want to yell. She knew it was hurting him just as much as her, but she hated waking up every morning to the rest of them waiting to hear that she remembered _something_. And she hated seeing their faces fall when she had nothing to say. "What if I don't remember?" She asked quietly. "What if I _never _do?"

He sighed at the thought, slowly sitting down in the chair. He patted his leg with his hand, wrapping an arm around her waist when she sat on his lap. "It doesn't matter." He said truthfully, settling his other hand on her thigh. "You're here. That's all that matters."

She settled her arm around his shoulder, her fingers absentmindedly caressing the skin on his neck. She wasn't aware of the smile on his lips that came from that simple gesture. It was something she had done whenever she hugged him or kissed him, and it was proof that his girl was still there, even if she didn't remember.

"It's not fair to you." She said quietly. "For you to sit around here, waiting for me to finally tell you that I remember something about you. About us."

"Letty," Her name fell easily from his lips and he welcomed the feeling. For what felt like forever, he couldn't even hear her name without locking his jaw to keep the scream in, much less saying it. "I never thought I would see you again. Or hold you like this. Memories are only a part of you. There's so much more that is still _you_."

"But the memories are _us_." She said, looking away from him and at the picture she always stared at the longest. The one where she sat on his lap, a hand grasping at his shirt and his arm around her waist. And they were smiling, _happy_.

He wasn't going to say it, but she was right. The memories were _them_. Everything they'd laughed about, everything they'd fought about. Everything they had been. That was what the memories were. But even though he hoped and prayed that those things would one day come back to her, he told himself that he was lucky to even have her, and he could live with telling her the stories because he still had them.

Dom followed her line of sight and a small smile came across his lips. "That's when it started."

She turned to look at him, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "What?"

"You sitting on my lap at the table. The guys were teasing us about our displays of affection during dinner. We never could keep our eyes off each other. So you sat on my lap just to annoy them. You did it every day after that."

She nodded even though she didn't remember. It was all familiar to her, being in the house as well as being with him. But she just couldn't _remember_. "I want to know why I feel safe in this house. I want to know why I feel safe with you."

He nodded in understanding. "Just take a break. Give yourself time. Don't think about it, just let it happen."

She nodded her okay, leaning forward to press her forehead against his. "I'm going to remember you." She whispered, pressing a kiss to his cheek before standing from his lap and leaving the room. She walked to the staircase, pausing at the bottom of it when she heard Dom mutter something to himself.

He ran a hand over his head, his eyes landing on the picture again. He rested his hand on it, his finger tracing the outline of her smile. "I hope so."


	2. Chapter 2

**First off, I am so sorry for the delay. I forgot that the day after I posted the introduction I had college orientation then I started classes. Anyway, I wanted to inform you guys that these memories are in no specific order. Just in case you guys haven't read my other stories, I don't introduce a flashback, I just type them in italics. And just as a reminder, the memories are written in Letty's POV as if she's talking to Dom. I think that's all I have to say except that I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and keep sending me ideas if you have them!**

_Remember when,_

_I stood up for you against Tran's sister._

You had slept with her in a drunken state over a week ago, and she still had yet to leave you alone. Unlike the other racer chasers you slept with, she actually thought she had a chance at a _relationship_ with you. And she tried her damn hardest to make her dream come true. She followed you around like a lovesick puppy when the truth was that she only wanted you for your reputation. And for what you could do to hers.

She acted like you were property that she owned at the races. She clung to you and as many times as you shrugged her off, she kept coming back. Your only relief was the race, and that was when the rest of us endured the torture.

She stood too close to us for comfort while you raced, but far enough away for her own comfort. Her shrill cheers made all of us flinch and our eyes instinctively rolled every time she said _Dommy_. And when you won, a loud squeal filled the air and she made a point to run to you when you got out of the car. And even though you pushed past her, she still followed.

I guess you thought it would eventually wear off, that she would get tired of following you and finally give up. Or maybe you just liked the attention, until she started medaling into our personal lives.

She came by the garage every day, a bag of food in hand. You always declined because she didn't bring enough for the rest of us and asked her to leave before we got behind on our work. She pouted, we rolled our eyes. But that didn't stop her from coming. Hell, she even made her way over one day for the Sunday BBQ. That was when I lost it.

"_Dommy." A whiny voice called and everyone, you included, groaned. Except for me. My hands balled into fists and my jaw clenched. She actually had the nerve to show up at the family BBQ. _

_When she came into view, my anger only got worse. She was practically wearing a bra and underwear with stiletto heels. _

_Mr. T covered his eyes with his hand and bowed his head. She had disrespected him, at his own home and during his ritualistic Sunday BBQ. Bitch never went to church a day in her life._

_She made her way over to you and placed her hands on your shoulders, which you immediately shrugged off and stood to face her. _

"_What the hell are you doing here?" Normally, Mr. T would have scolded you for the language, but I think he was in agreement with you on this one._

"_I came to see you, silly." She giggled, a sound that made all of us wince, and reached up to grasp your face in her hands, her lips pursed. _

_You quickly removed her hands from your face. "Tran." You protested. I don't think you ever learned her first name. "You shouldn't be here. You weren't invited."_

_She pouted and it took all of my resolve not to deck her right there. But I had more respect for Tony than that, and I wasn't going to have him witness me beating the shit out of Tran. _

"_But we haven't spent any time together." She went on to say. Her voice was getting more annoying by the second._

"_And we're not going to." You replied to her. "I don't know what you're trying to do, but it's not going to work."_

" _But Dommy," She whined._

"_He said it ain't gonna work, Tran." I spoke up, a menacing tone in my voice and all heads turned to me. _

"_I wasn't talking to you." Was her response. _

_I scoffed. Original. "Well, you are now." I said, standing from my chair and making my way over to where you two were. _

_You took a few steps back and allowed me to get in between the two of you. _

_She immediately tried to side-step around me, but I followed her every move. _

"_Look, what is your problem?" She crossed her arms and I laughed without a hint of humor in it._

"_You're my problem." I replied. "You've been coming by the garage for over a week now bugging the hell out of everybody. You show up here uninvited and disrespect Mr. T. And you're throwing yourself at a man that doesn't want you." I heard a few snickers from the table, and her eyes grew wide. _

"_You little," She spat out, but I cut her off._

"_Bitch? You ain't seen nothing yet, sweetie. Now I suggest you get lost before I leave tread marks on your face."_

_Her mouth dropped open and she glanced behind me, at you, expecting you to defend her. _

_I glanced at you over my shoulder, seeing a noticeable smirk on your face as you shrugged unapologetically at her. _

_She huffed and stomped away, cheers erupting from the table. _

"_Damn, Letty!" Jesse exclaimed. _

"_Jesse," Mr. T scolded, finding the opportunity for such language gone. "Language." _

"_Sorry Mr. T." Jesse apologized. "But that was just awesome!" He shouted, with echoes coming from Vince and Leon, as well as Mia._

_Mr. T considered it for a moment, before shrugging his shoulders and smiling gratefully at me._

"_Yeah," You said, rather quietly, from behind me. "It was."_

_I turned around to face you, folding my arms against my chest. "Yeah, well, she was annoying. And you weren't handling it very well."_

_You chuckled. "I guess you're right."_

"_Of course I am." I responded, making a face that said how I could be anything but right, and a smile came across your face. _

_I fought against the urge to smile back at you, still fixated on the fact that you had brought that __**creature**__ into our lives. I looked away to contain the smile, but I could still feel your eyes on me, and I knew I couldn't hide it. So I met your eyes and my smile mirrored yours. And when I saw that look in your eyes, I knew. I knew that you finally realized that I was right in front of you all along._

This was the first memory that came to me, when I overheard Mia teasingly calling you _Dommy_. At first I thought it was a childhood nickname, maybe one she gave you when she was too young to pronounce _Dominic_. But then, like I was watching it on rewind, I saw that day in my head and remembered exactly how that situation came about.

You were a bit of a man whore, Dominic. I don't know what you think you accomplished by sleeping with all of those women, unless a man whore was what you were going for.

But I just think you chose those women because they were easy. They accepted that a one night stand was all they were going to get, besides Tran of course, who needed to be reminded. And you thought that a one night stand was all you needed. You didn't have to worry about catching feelings because you were Dominic Toretto, all the ladies loved you and you didn't have to worry about loving them.

Because they weren't me. That day you finally realized that. And I think it kind of scared you. A relationship wasn't your forte, you preferred the excitement of having any girl you wanted at any time. None of them were going to tame you, so none of them tried.

That is until I came along. I don't exactly remember how I did it, maybe it just sort of happened. But I did what those girls never could, and I take pride in knowing that I was the one to tame you.


	3. Chapter 3

**So this chapter connects to the last one. Not all of them will be like this I just wanted to establish their relationship first since that's what this is mostly about. For most of the time though, the memories will just be random. I hope you guys enjoy this though. I don't know how many times I re-read this because I'm so indecisive. But here it is, reviews are nice :)**

_Remember when,_

_We had our first kiss._

We didn't get together immediately after the Tran thing. You, Mr. Toretto, had a lot to prove, and I was willing to wait for you to make the first move.

This memory came to me when we were sitting in the drive-thru line of a fast food burger joint as you shouted our order into the speaker box, emphasizing a particular topping that you wanted left off of your burger.

I was confused at first, because we hadn't really discussed any specifics about ourselves. We only discussed what we were together. So I didn't know what kinds of foods you didn't like or which were your favorites. I had a fair guess, however, on your favorite type of beer. A Corona was clutched in your hand more often than not, so I figured I was right on that one. But this I didn't know, then I remembered.

_It was one of the hottest days of the summer. Temperatures were in the hundreds and the small air conditioning unit in the garage that only worked when it wanted to, which wasn't that day, was doing nothing but making us more cranky. _

_Jesse had offered to go pick up lunch and when he returned, you dug into the bag as if you were dying of hunger and bit into your burger, immediately spitting out the bite of food. _

_I was leaning into the engine of a car across the garage, finding it impossible to eat hot food while I was burning up myself, and my head immediately turned in your direction at the sound._

"_Jesse, what the hell is this?" You demanded, a disgusted look on your face as you lifted the top bun to reveal a topping of pickles._

"_Oh shit, Dom. I-I'm sorry. I told them no pickles, but I forgot to, um, check before I left." The kid stammered, his eyes wandering nervously under your gaze._

"_How the hell did you forget?" You growled. "You know I hate pickles and you __**always**__ check the food before you leave."_

"_Calm down." I spoke up from across the garage, my voice muffled due to my head being stuck in the car's engine. "It's not his fault. They're just fucking pickles. Just take them off."_

"_No one asked you, Letty." You snapped. _

"_No one had to. You've got the kid cowering under your roar, Dom. Someone has to stand up for him." I stood from my crouching position to close the hood of the car, and wiped my forehead with the back of my hand, the wrench still in my grasp._

"_I ain't scaring him."_

"_Bullshit. Look at him." I said, pointing at Jesse with the hand that still held the wrench._

_Jesse held his head down, focusing on his hands as he picked at the black nail polish on his fingernails._

_Your face relaxed and you sighed, plucking the pickles off of your burger and wrapping them in a napkin before tossing it in the trash. Turning back to Jesse, you placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, kid. We're all having a bad day."_

"_It-it's okay, Dom." He stammered, glancing up at you with a small smile. _

_You smiled back and turned to face the rest of us. "Why don't we call it a day? Grab your lunch and head on home."_

_Echoes of agreement came from the boys as they packed up their tools and Jesse handed them their lunch as they passed._

_Jesse retreated into the office to tell Mia and grab his keys and she all but ran out of the garage, muttering a "Thank God" as she walked past you._

_I packed up my tools and walked to the small sink, washing the oil and grease off my hands and arms._

"_How do you do that?" You asked quietly. _

_I dried my arms and hands with paper towels and turned to see your eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Do what?" I asked, throwing the paper towels in the trash._

"_Calm me down." Was your simple reply._

_I smirked and crossed my arms. "You tell me."_

_You dropped your food back into the bag and walked slowly towards me, extending your right hand to cup my face. Your thumb caressed my cheek, your eyes turned soft and your normally tense facial features relaxed. "I don't want to disappoint you, Letty." _

_I felt my lips lift in a small smile. "I'm a big girl, Papi." I said, placing a hand on your chest. "I can take whatever you give me."_

_Your lips pulled up in a smirk. "We'll see about that, baby." And with those words, your lips met mine. _

_You started off agonizingly slow, so I took over and set my own pace, feeling a chuckle rumble through your chest under my hand. I moved my hand from your chest to the back of your neck, my fingers caressing the skin there. Your tongue teased my lips, willing them to open, and I gladly granted access. We both groaned in unison, your hands travelling down to rest on my butt and press my body closer to yours. _

_I laughed against your lips, causing you to pull away and stare at me in confusion. _

"_What?" You asked, your hands still resting on my butt. _

"_I think you're getting a little too excited." I smirked, my eyes falling to rest on your obvious 'excitement' before rolling up to meet your eyes._

_You shrugged unapologetically. "You did it."_

_My smirk grew bigger and I raised my eyebrows, my eyes drifting downward again. "We should get going." I finally said, shifting out of your embrace and heading into the office._

_Your heavy footsteps sounded on the floor as you made your way over to the sink to wash off. I peeled off my coveralls and hung them on the hook on the wall. I turned around to see you holding your coveralls out to me and I rolled my eyes, taking them from your hand._

"_You know, you really should go easier on the Jesse. He practically worships you. They all do." I said while hanging up your coveralls._

"_Yeah?" You said, and I could predict what you would say next. "And what about you? You worship me too?"_

_I turned to face you and scoffed at your cockiness. "You wish, Toretto." _

"_Ah, don't worry. I'll have you worshipping me by tonight." You said, placing your hands on my hips. _

_I stepped away, crossing my arms as I raised my eyebrows at you. "You think that just because we kissed, you're going to get laid tonight?" I scoffed again. "You've still got a lot to learn about me, Toretto."_

"_I got plenty of time." Was your response, and I have to admit that it surprised me. _

"_Is that right?" I asked, and I'm sure the surprise was shown on my face._

_Your face softened and you reached out to grasp my face in your hands. "You know you're not just another girl to me, Letty. I don't just want a fling, I want something real. And I want that with you."_

"_We'll see." I challenged, stepping around you to grab my keys and walk to the door. I stopped in the doorway, turning back around to face you as you slowly turned to look at me, a small smile playing on your lips as I said my next words. "Oh, and if you ever do disappoint me, Toretto, I'll just kick your ass." _


End file.
